Scenario: Imperialism In The Future
In 2012, the European Union formed a single nation under a parliamentary democracy. The United Kingdom opted out, however. The nations of NAFTA, the North American Free Trade Agreement (Canada, Mexico, and the United States of America), then adopted a single currency, the amero, in 2014. Two years later, in 2016, these nations united to form a single nation, the North American Union. The formations of these supranational unions laid the groundwork for the creation of several others in the years to come. They started out as democracies, and membership was voluntary. 14:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) History Main article:Scenario: Imperialism In The Future/Timeline In June of Federal Union. In this future timeline, several new nations, including the previously neutral Switzerland and others also joined. Progression of The New Powers Not long after these two Super Nations were formed, they begin to spread. The NAU (North American Union) urged other countries that neighbor them, to join. Greenland joined in 2017 (Greenland had became independent in 2011), and the countries that are today known as Central America had all join by 2019. By this time, many of the people of NAU had adopted the old belief of Manifest Destiny, that there country should spread all the way south. While The North American Union was progressing, Europe had its own goals. As done in the past, the EUF had again tried to conquer Africa, and the countries of the Middle East. The many European countries of the former Soviet Union, had either been forced, or willingly brought into the Union. Aftermath of Unity After Both the EFU and NAU began to spread, three new powers formed. South American countries, being outraged with NAU, had signed a treaty, that formed an alliance. Argentina and Brazil were left out, believing to be superior than the rest of South America. During this, Africa had also slowly began to merge together, by cause of outside influence. This new country had began war with the EFU, and started to reclaim the colonies. They declared themselves an Empire. After fighting Europe out of Africa, the African Empire set there goal to unify Humanity under there power. After seeing this happen, the leaders of the middle east attempted to unify, but how ever failed, due to religious and ethic differences in the area. To solve this, the leaders of these countries asked the remains of Russia, to reconstruct, and unify with the Middle East, to fend off the European Federal Union. In 2020, they did, and unified, under the name of The Soviet Asian Empire. To keep civil war from erupting, the Middle East was divided by there ethnic groups, and after 2022, the area was finally for the first time in more than a hundred years, considered truly peaceful. An Enemy for the Soviet Empire In the beginning of the year 2015 corrupted governments of the Caribbean countries were forced to abandon their power (all of them were assassinated after) and by threat of bomb attacks, a great Union was formed. Although that Union was established by force ,the Union politics was on the socialism style and hated to death the Great Soviet Empire. The EFU and the Soviets decided to end that union by the Great Caribbean WAR (see article) which ended in 2036 because the union had lost the great Antilles.But the union continued as a minor state. then the United States reappeared and conquered the world. The end :) Category:Empires Category:Scenario